Not Good Enough
by Izzy2119
Summary: Neji Hyuuga is like an unattainable God, and you're just beneath him. You're not pretty enough, or bold enough to be with him... But that doesn't stop you from loving him. NejixOC with a slice of Lemon


Woooooot! Another story! I'm just finding all my past works that I didn't even remember writing!

Anyway! This is a little Neji story that I threw together. Ever since my last Neji story made him look like a jerk I thought I should give him a little love! And if you haven't read it, you should! It's 'His Lips' … Go read!

X rated for your pleasure~

I own not a thing!

* * *

You sighed peacefully at the tranquil scene before you: a beautiful lake with flowers, trees, bushes, and butterflies all around. This was your spot. You came here to think often. Your head was all foggy and messed up thanks to what happened an hour earlier...

~1 hour earlier~

You, Lee, and Ino were walking around Konoha shopping for new kimonos for the festival that night. "But I look awful in kimonos!" you whined as Ino dragged you along.

"Well too bad. You have the perfect body for one and there's no way in hell that your not going to the festival!" Ino snarled out angrily as she continued to drag you behind her.

"But it's a couples festival. I'll be totally left out!" you said banging your fists in the air

"Ino honey, she kind of has a point." Lee said in your defense as he warily fallowed behind you and Ino.

"Shut up Lee! Nori can just hang with us... Or we can try to get her with Neji again." Ino spat out with little devil horns. You and Lee just mushroom sighed.

"Sorry Nori, I tried my best." Lee whispered to you. A sullen look just settled on your face.

"Oh! This place looks good." Ino exclaimed dragging you into a little clothes shop.

"Uh, I'll just wait out here." Lee called after you both.

"Good-for-nothing sonofa-" you uttered, but as you stepped into the store you went speechless. Inside there were different kinds of kimonos. There were red, pink, blue, purple, green, black, orange, and other colors with a different design for each one. Each one was more beautiful then the next. "Wow!" you exclaimed. Ino just giggled at your girly nature and led you to the women behind the desk. She wore a red and white kimono with different flower patterns veining their way up the side of it and a crimson red obi tied into a beautiful bow in the back. She looked in her mid 40's with a warm smile.

"Hello there young miss's. How can i help you?" she asked bowing to you and Ino.

"Well, me and my friend here need kimonos for tonight's festival," Ino said cheerfully.

"What my friend means is that SHE needs a kimono for tonight," you said glaring evilly at Ino. The lady just chuckled and led you to the displays.

"This one would look beautiful on you, miss," she said showing Ino a beautiful purple kimono. It had light blue lilies on the end of it and at the sleeves and a light violet colored obi.

"Wow Ino it looks gorgeous!" you said imagining her in it.

"You think?" she said holding it up to her body. "I'm gonna go try it on!" she said and proceeded to the changing rooms. It was just you and the shopkeeper. You looked at all the different kimonos and smiled at each one of them.

"Made them all myself.," you heard the woman say.

"What? Really! Just you?" you asked with a somewhat shocked face.

"Yes young miss. All hand made to suit just the right girl," she said in a dreamy voice. You smiled warmly at her.

"Well, they're beautiful... Wish I could pull the look off like you or Ino," you sighed out.

"What do you mean? Every girl looks good in a kimono," the woman said looking at you sternly.

"Well, not me. It's like putting new furniture in an abandoned house; what's the point?" you stated looking down at your sandals.

The woman said nothing. She just smiled and retreated to the back of the shop. You were about to ask where she'd gone off to, when she emerged holding a big box. "I've been saving this one for a special occasion. Made it about 3...no 4...years ago. It's been waiting for the right person to wear it. And that person is you," she said smiling widely as she took the top of the box off.

Your eye's widened at the sight: in the box laid a black kimono, but there was much more to it. The design was in your favorite shade of orange. Traveling up the right side was the end part of a dragon with little butterflies fluttering around the tail. The body continued up and it encircled the middle of the kimono and over the right shoulder with little birds perched upon the dragons torso. The woman then turned it over so you could see the back side. There was the rest of the dragon. It laid at about the middle of the back, just laying there resting. The obi was black with what you assumed were dragon footprints in orange on the side of it

"It's so beautiful!" you said admiring the designs. You felt the fabric and it was the smoothest of silk that seemed to flow through your hands like water.

"You should try it," the woman said extending it out to you.

"No, I couldn't. It's too beautiful," you said blushing.

"Then it would be perfect on you," she said and practically shoving it into your hands. Just then, Ino came out looking stunning.

"Wow Ino, everyone is gonna be jealous of Lee for having such a beautiful girlfriend," you said grinning,

"Than-" she started but she looked at the kimono in your hands. "Nori that's so beautiful! You have to buy it!" she said turning around to go back into the changing room before turning around again. "And that's final! Oh, and you can ring this up too," she said to the lady and went into her stall.

"Bu- wha-" you started but had the kimono taken away and put back in the box.

"I'll just ring them up," she said heading to the register.

"Hu- who-" you said in a confused daze.

~about 10 min later~

You and Ino exited the shop and retrieved Lee from his post. He looked from the giggling Ino, to your grunting face, to the bag you were carrying. He just chuckled and followed you and Ino.

"I told you you were going to get one," Ino laughed, clearly smug with herself.

"Shut up!" you said through gritted teeth. You all walked towards your house, and to get to your house you needed to pass by the Hyuuga compound. You stiffened as you approached the entrance. Only Lee and Ino knew of your major huge crush on the Hyuuga boy, and much to your protest, Ino kept trying to get Lee to hook you up with Neji. Fortunately for you it never worked. Lee was in front and you and Ino were talking behind him, and then suddenly he turned around and tried to make you both follow him.

"L-Lee what's up?" Ino asked as she broke free of Lee's grasp.

"Uh um... I think we should um... Go this way," he said with a faint blush on his face trying to pull the both of you in the other direction.

"But my house it that way," you said getting out of Lee's grip as well.

"NOOOO!" Lee yelled trying to grab the both of you, but he tripped over a rock and fell face down. You and Ino giggled at the stunt.

"Come on I want to ge-" you said turning around, but stopped mid-sentence at the scene in front of you. There right in the open was Neji and Tenten. Tenten had her arms around Neji's neck in a tight hug and Neji had one hand on her shoulder and the other on top of her head.

"Nooo!" Lee said recovering from the fall. Him and Ino just stared at the scene then to you... Then something else happened. Tenten looked at Neji and then pressed her lips against his, kissing him. You didn't know what happened after that. You just dropped the bag with your kimono and started running in the opposite direction.

"Noriko!" Ino and Lee yelled after you. But you just kept running, running, running... Till you reached your stop were you collapsed and started to cry.

~back to present time~

You had stopped crying for the time being but your eyes were all red and puffy. You knew all along that you had a snowballs chance in hell with Neji... But it still hurt to see him with someone else. When the sun started to set you thought it was best if you headed home. You appeared in front of your door in an instant and proceeded to go inside. As you walked in, you saw the box that housed your kimono on your couch with a note on top of it. You picked it up and started reading it:

'_Nori, you shouldn't leave such beautiful things lying in the middle of the street! Anyway, I don't know what happened between them. Maybe it wasn't what we thought. Anyway, you should come to the festival. I know you may not feel like it, but trust me it will help you. Besides I shelled out a lot of money for that kimono so you better wear it or else I'll have that lady make one out of your hide! -Much love, Ino ^.^...& Lee =.=_'

You laughed a little at the note and sighed to yourself. You glanced at the box and sighed once more. You grabbed the box and went into the bathroom.

~half hour later~

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' you screamed in your head as you made your way to the festival. You had on the kimono and your hair was up into two messy pig tails with your bangs off to one side of your head being held in place with a cute barrette. Needless to say you were getting many stares from the male population, but you didn't take notice of it.

"NORI!" someone yelled as you were nearly tackled to the ground. You looked and saw a mess of blond hair in a dark orange kimono with a fox and toad on the back.

"Hello to you too, Naruto," you said patting said boy on the back.

"Wow, you look amazing," the blond said looking you up and down.

"Um, you too," you said casually. "Hey, where's your man?" you asked looking over the blonds shoulder.

"Here," a cold sounding voice said behind you.

"Oh, there you are Sasuke. Didn't see your menacing face and murderous intent back there," you said looking at the Uchiha with sweat forming on the back of your neck. He had on a dark blue kimono with his family crest on the back

"You look...nice," Sasuke said trying to get his complement out.

"Awww, thanks! Hey, have either of you seen Ino and Lee?" you asked as Naruto bounced over to Sasuke, who immediately wrapped his arm around his dobe's shoulder as if daring anyone to break them apart.

"Yeah, they were over by the snow cone place," Naruto said resting his head on his lovers shoulder.

"Thanks. Have fun!" you said running towards the snow cone place. When you reached your destination, you saw Ino and Lee sharing a snow cone. You walked over to them with caution.

"NORI!" Ino squealed as you got up and hugged you tightly. "You okay?" she asked after letting you go.

"Yeah, reckon I will be," you said sitting next to her. "Hiya Lee," you said waving at him. He wore a emerald green kimono with little lotus blossoms on it.

"Well, that's good to kn-" Lee started but was cut off when someone caught his eye.

"Hmm?" you and Ino asked, but your question was soon answered as you saw none other than Neji Hyuuga. He make his way over to your little group. He wore a gray and black kimono with some birds here and there.

"Good evening Lee, Ino, Miss Noriko" Neji said addressing each of you. Lee and Ino greeted him but you just blushed and kept your head down. Ino and Lee shot you a worried look.

"Are you alright Miss Noriko?" Neji asked kneeling in front of you.

'HELL NO! And it's all because of you. Where's your little weapon whore? Shouldn't she be attached at your hip like usual? Or has she gone off to buy glow-in-the-dark, banana flavored condoms for you guys tonight?' [I know that that whole condom bit is a total inside joke... But I don't remember it] ... Is what you wanted to say but since you didn't want to cause a scene, you just nodded your head a bit.

"Awww, I bet she's just lonely with no one to 'be with' here at this festival," Ino pipped up sending subliminal messages to the Hyuuga.

"I see," he said nodding and standing up. "Well Miss Noriko, would you like to join me in eating a snow cone? I hear they're your favorite," Neji said holding out his hand for you to take. If there was anything you loved as much as Neji, it was snow cones. You were hesitant at first, but you eventually took his hand and he led you to the stand. You looked momentarily back at Ino and Lee to see their faces beaming with happiness.

"What flavor would you like Miss Noriko?" Neji asked turning to face you.

"Nori," you said softly.

"Pardon?" Neji said not catching what you said.

"Call me Nori, not Miss Noriko. You are older than me," you said blushing slightly.

"Okay then Nori, what would you like?" he asked again. You almost melted at him saying your name.

"Um, peach tea," you said to the man behind the stand. A minuet later he produced a large peach tea snow cone with two spoons sticking out of it. Neji paid for it and the two of you started walking around the festival.

Along the way you saw many of your friends. Shino and Hinata were eating sweets together, Sakura and Sai were playing the little games at the stands, Temari and Shikamaru were sitting next to each other, enjoying a game of GO, Chouji and some random girl were eating BBQ pork together, Kankuro and Kiba were making out [I don't care what anyone says, they'rea cute couple!], even Gaara was there, being led around hand in hand by a girl with pink hair [Yeeeeeah, that would be me... Don't judge!] but he didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed down right happy.

"Are you feeling better now?" Neji asked you suddenly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, lots better," you said putting another spoonful of snow cone into your mouth. "Mmm, so good!" you said smiling with anime tears running down your face. Neji just chuckled lightly.

"What!" you questioned, feeling a little more comfortable around him.

"It's nothing, just how childish you are," he said laughing a little harder.

"Hey, I'm 17! Almost a woman!" you said in a bitchy tone as you pouted and disposed of the now empty snow cone bowl.

"Yeah... You are," Neji said in a somewhat seductive tone. This made you blush deeply.

"Y-you're just teasing," you quivered out sheepishly.

"No I'm not. You look drop dead beautiful in that kimono and..." he said and to your surprise he pulled you into a hug "... I don't think I can resist you tonight," as he said this your whole body seemed to turn red.

"Don't say things you don't mean..." you whispered while trying to escape his grip.

"Oh, but I do mean it," he said looking into your eyes. His eyes to you were mesmerizing. That beautiful pale violet color was drawing you closer to his face. His lips gently brushed against yours, but then you remembered the kiss between Neji and Tenten.

"I-I- can't!" you said pushing away from him and running away. Tears were starting to form in your eyes but you kept on running. You knew there was only one place to go.

You ran till you reached your spot. This was the second time today that you ran there crying. "Stupid Neji! Probably drunk!" you yelled at no one. Your vision got blurry as more tears formed at the edges of you eyes. "Why does he do this to me? Why cant he just leave me alone?" you said as you fell in your spot underneath a tree. But you knew that you didn't mean what you were saying. You didn't want him to leave you alone. You wanted him to pay attention to you, kiss only you, love only you. It was a very selfish deed in your mind but it's what you truly wanted.

"You're even hot when you cry," a voice from behind the tree said.

"Neji!" you exclaimed in shock as you saw Neji come out from behind the tree.

"Why did you run away?" he asked sitting next to you.

"Ho-how did you find m-me?" you asked trying to hold your tears and sniffles back.

"I've seen you come here before. First time was about a year ago. You were just sitting there looking like you were in deep thought. You looked peaceful and beautiful just sitting there. That was when I fell for you. I thought that I just had to make you mine! I was so happy when I found out that the feeling was mutual. I waited for the perfect time to tell you, and frankly... I thought it was fun to tease you. I'd watch you get all flustered around me and come here and vent out your problems. You were just so cute when mad. And your attempts to get together with me were quite entertaining as well. I thought 'Wow, she must really love me.' and I came to love seeing you and being around you. Now, since I've answered your question you have to answer mine," he explained in a calm manner. You just blushed at his confession. You weren't expecting him to tell you flat out that he loved you.

"Um... You see... Today I saw... In front of your house," you explained daring not to look at him. Neji sat there with a confused face then he realized what you were talking about.

"Oh, you mean with Tenten?" he asked putting his arm around your shoulders and bringing you closer. You were speechless so you just nodded firmly. "Well, Tenten came to my house today and told me that she loved me. But I told her that I loved someone else. She then embraced me and I comforted her, then she kissed me. I knew you were there and I also knew you ran off before I pushed her away. That's when I decided to make my move tonight," he explained. Once again Neji had left you speechless. You just say up and looked him in the eyes.

He then started leaning in and instinctively so did you. When your lips touched his, your eyes shut and you soaked in the warmth of his kiss. You encircled your arms around his neck and brought him closer. You felt him smirk into the kiss as his hands placed themselves on your hips. You felt something wet trail over your lips. You opened your mouth slightly and you felt Neji's tongue travel into your mouth and start to play with yours.

One of his hands crept it's way up to your chest and he carefully sneaked it into your kimono and cupped your breast. You moaned into his mouth as he started to pinch your hardening nipple. He broke the kiss and started kissing your neck.

"Like this?" he asked leaving little marks around your neck and shoulder.

You just moaned in response. He slipped the kimono off your shoulder and lavished it in kisses. Your fingers found their way through his silky hair. He brought your breast out from the kimono and glided his tongue over your heated flesh and over the sensitive nub. You shuddered as he started sucking lightly on it.

"Ne-Neji...more," you demanded as you pushed his head onto your chest. He obeyed and sucked harder. Once your hands got bored with his chest they found their way south. You slipped your hand under the lower part of his kimono and proceeded to stroke his hot member

"Mmph Nori~" Neji moaned out, releasing your nipple. You smirked at the pleasure you were giving him and started to stroke him faster. Neji by now was laying his head on your chest, moaning for you to go faster. You used your thumb to rub the head as your fingers made their way up and down his shaft.

After a few more quick strokes, Neji took your hand off of him and had you lie down. You did as you were told and found a comfortable position on the ground. Once situated, Neji got on top of you and arranged his and your clothes so both your lower halves were exposed. You blushed upon seeing him engorged cock, this being the first time ever seeing one. Neji just chuckled and bent down and kissed your forehead.

"Nori, this will hurt. Are you sure you can take it? Cause once I start I'm not gonna stop," Neji whispered into your ear. You just looked into his eyes and smiled up at him.

"I want this. I don't want you to stop. I want only you to make love to me," you said in what you hoped was a sexy voice.

That did it for Neji. Once the words left your lips you felt a white siring pain in your lower half. You bit your lower lip to stop your screams. Neji moved around slowly, trying to find a position that would ease your pain. After what felt like an eternity of waiting Neji slowly and gently started thrusting in and out of you. In an instant the pain disappeared and pleasure replaced it. You un-bit your lip and a low moan escaped your lips. You wrapped your legs around his middle and made him go in deeper.

He then started to tease you, making a slow rhythm then going fast for a couple thrusts then going back to slow. It was annoying, but you found great pleasure in it. You liked him making you beg and plead and something told you he did too. His forcefulness and power over you is what turned you on the most, while your moans encouraged him to go faster. He started to bite your shoulder, leaving a big red mark that you knew would bruise, but the pain just turned to pleasure.

"Ne-Neji... This is s-so fucking go-good," you moaned out as he slammed in, getting deeper into your tight hold. He smirked and took you harder, trying to hilt you.

"God, you're tight," he grunted out and thrusted into you faster. You started to move your hips along with Neji's thrusts till you had a nice rhythm going. All too soon your body started to spasm and your legs started to feel tingly.

"Neji... Cl-close," you breathed out telling him of your status. Neji lifted your hips up slightly getting a better angel. He hit a spot deep inside of you that make you feel really good. You started to move your body so he'd hit it again. "Neji... Again! Please, hit it again!" you demanded and Neji more than obliged. Soon your whole pussy was going numb and a wave of pleasure washed over you as your moans grew loud and low.

At this, Neji mercilessly slammed into you and started biting your breasts. As he bit down on your nipple and drew blood, you came with a powerful force. The tightening of your walls and taste of your blood seemed to do it for Neji. He let out a loud grunt and completely buried his entire cock into you. You felt a warmness enter you that made your body feel complete. Sweat was dripping off of Neji and yourself as he pulled out of you and collapsed next to you. You felt the warmness spill out of you and down your leg but it felt so good. You curled up next to Neji slightly and spun a lock of his hair around your finger.

"Never would have guessed you as the rough type," he said wiping his forehead.

"Me neither, but... That felt so good," you panted, sitting up slightly.

"It did~" Neji replied. You smirked at him then realized the mess you both had made. You sat up, wincing a little from the pain in your legs and hips and proceeded to strip off your kimono. Neji looked at you in confusion until you were buck naked. You walked over to the lake and looked back at your new lover with a innocent smile.

"Are you coming? Or will I have to wash myself?" you said in a seductive voice. Neji just smirked and removed his kimono. You were already in the water by the time he got to the lakes edge. He jumped in and swam to you. Once behind you, hewrapped his arms around your middle. You turned to face him and gave his cheek a sweet kiss. "I love you, Neji Hyuuga," you said clearly and rested your head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Noriko," Neji reply as he stroked your hair. You knew that he was YOUR Neji and no one would take him from you. With this thought secured in your head, you knew that you would always think of yourself as beautiful, and wear a kimono with pride.

Yay! Neji isn't a meanie! I do like Neji a lot though. He's pretty awesome. Well, review, request, favorite, and everything in between!


End file.
